Never Ending
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Sequel to U Can't Take Back The Past. Brathan finaly got there happy ending. Will it last when something tragic happens to mess it up? Please R&R! This will end happy, don't worry ;


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TREE HILL characters!

Here's the sequel to 'U Can't Take Back The Past' i hope you guys enjoy! By the way, this is taking place about two years after Brathan had their honeymoon(; I'm sorry if the times don't match up totaly with the other story. Bennett is five, Brooke and Nathan are 22. This first chapter is going to be sad kind of intense but I need to start off with an interesting plot. Don't worry tho,  
Brathan will prevail in the end!

Chapter 1: Misery is a six letter word

The front door was ripped open by the brunette who was sopping wet from the pooring rain. Her hazel eyes were red from the crying. From the hurt and shock that was thrown on her the in the previous hour or so. Never did she think this day would come when her husband would so this. Brooke's stomach was doing flips and her mind was spending. This couldn't be happening to them. After everything they've been through, and now things were starting to crumble. Nathan ran in the door after his wife, "Brooke, you gotta let me explain-" He yelled as they ran in the kitchen.

Brooke ripped herself around to face her husband, "How could you Nathan! H-how could you be that careless."

"I-i didn't know Brooke." He stumbled on his own words. Inside he was freaking out, how could this happen. This was all his fault and no ones but his. All he could see was his wonderful life and family drifting away.

"How did you NOT know, Nathan! That physco bitch has our son, because of YOU!" SHe yelled with venom, her temper had striked its boiling point.

He tried to calm down so that maybe his wife would as well, it didn't work. Who could blame her. "There was too many people at the school. He ran to get go pee, Brooke. I followed him but Bennett never came back out. Brooke, i only lost sight of him for a few seconds!"

"And that's all it took! For her to snatch Bennett up. God how could you be so careless, Nate!" She screamed, running her hands through her raven hair. Stress was consuming her.

Nathan ran his hand down his neck, "They're going to find him. And we don't know who took him, you don't it was Daphne!"

"What other physco lives in Tree Hill who wants to get back at us! She told me that she was a better mother to Bennett. I know that slut did it!" Brooke yelled at him.

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her body, "They will find our son and bring him home to us." Nathan whispered into her hair.

"No!" Brooke pushed him off and stepped back. "What if they don't? God, i don't know WHERE he is. Its pooring rain outside. I swear if she hurts him..."

All of a sudden the front door opened and Peyton came in. She made her way in the kitchen and immediatly engulfed her bestfriend in a hug. The brunette sobbed into her friends shirt, not caring whatsoever. "Oh hunny, we're going to find him. You don't worry about him, okay. Bennett is a tough little guy, i promise you that." Brooke looked at her friend and nodded while tears streamed her face.

Peyton looked up from her friend and saw Nathan just standing there, "Maybe you should go Nate."

"I need to be here for-"

Brooke looked up at Nathan with daggers. "Stop. Just get the hell outta here right now. I can't stand to look at you. What you did is unforgivable, Nathan!"

He went over to the front door and opened it back up. Nathan turned around one last time to see his wife standing there. "And you sure as hell better hope he comes home safely because if he don't there is never going to be a happy ending for us!" Those words she screamed practically ripped his heart out and stomped it on the ground. Seconds later the door was slammed in his face and thats when tears started falling down his cheeks, along with the rain.

2 hours earlier...

Nathan pulled up to Tree Hill elementrary school around 5:53p.m just in time for the open house. Since Brooke was finishing up at work Nathan took Bennett over to the school so they wouldn't be late. When they got inside he grabbed his five year old's hand so he wouldn't run off. It was about to start so the main auditorium was filled with little kids and their parents. He sighed and took out his ringing phone, "Where are you, babe?" Nathan asked, recognizing his wife on the other line. "They're just about to start."

"I know, i'll be there soon Nate. I just got caught up in a few errands, okay? How's Bennett doing, is he liking this place." Brooke asked concerningly. All she wanted was for her five year old start kindergarden where he's comfortable. If it came down to it, if Bennett didn't like it, she would home school him.

"Yeah yeah, he's already wanting to see where his classroom is. I didn't even know he knew what that was." Nathan laughed while looking down at his son. He saw Bennett get alittle antsy so he got pff the phone with his wife and knelt down to Bennett's height. "You like it, Bennett? You'll be going to school pretty soon here."

Bennett frowned and started jumping around slightly, "I gotttaaa peee daddy!"

"Okay son, i'll take you." Nathan walked him up to the restroom.

"No daddy I can do it by myself, okay." Bennett said sweetly and ran into the little boy's restroom.

Nathan smiled, seeing no harm in it. About a minute later some lady in old lady clothes came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi I'm Ms. Stevens, principal of T.H.E (tree hill elementary)  
Do you have a son or daughter that's going here?"

And in that single minute Bennett came out of the bathroom and was picked up by someone other than his family. That someone was none other than Daphne. "Hey there big boy. Daddy told me to come get you."

The five year old smiled, "Okay, Daphne." But instead of her staying inside Daphne, the phsyco, took the little boy outside and hurried him to her car. "Why aren't you taking me to mommy and daddy. I want to be with them."

Daphne rolled her eyes but smiled down at him, "Aww but you see them everyday sweetie. I wanted you to spend some time with me. Would that be okay, buddy?" Lifting him up into the car.  
She hadn't even took the right percautions and bring a carseat.

"I guess. But you'll take me home after right?" The worried little boy asked.

Daphne got in the drivers seat and started the car. "Of course sweetie. You'll be coming home." She purred evilishly. The two started to talk about what he's been doing and how his parents were 'getting along'. Since it was dark Bennett had no clue where they were going. But after about 20 minutes he sighed and started kicking his feet at her seat. "I wana go home and eat Daphne.  
I'm hungry and mommy's probaly worried about me."

"Ugh." She mumbled and rolled her eyes. Then she looked in her rearview mirror at the child and smiled," Bennett, I'm going to be your mommy now. Won't that be fun. You're going to get a new house, toys, friends. Won't that be fun?"

Bennett crossed his arms and then pouted. Little tears started to well up in his eyes, he wanted his real mommy and daddy. "I want to go home."

"Ya know i haven't got you a birthday present yet." Daphne pushed, getting alittle irritated with him. Although, after a few deep breaths she calmed back down and settled her eyes on the dark highway.

Five minutes later Bennett got alittle antsy and began kicking the back of her seat again, a cry slipped from his lips. "I wanna go home, Daphne."

Daphne turned around in her seat and grabbed one of his legs, "Listen Bennett, we aren't going back! Its just you and me okay."

Fear shined in Bennett's eyes as bright headlights came out of no where, shinning through the windshield. In the blink of an eye a huge crash happened and the little boy felt darkness and pain sweep over him.

The police kept searching for the five year old. After Brooke and Nathan's fight the gang came over to give their support. Brooke was sitting on the sofa with blood-shot eyes and tissue in her hand. Peyton was beside her, letting her cry on her shoulder, as people gathered and shared little conversation. Her hazel eyes found the door as she saw Nathan come in with lucas, his eyes just as red. Guilt rushed her body, she felt bad having to yell at her husband but that hardly concerned her. Right now she was deathly scared of Bennett's safety. Deep down she knew it was Daphne who has taken him. She just prayed that Daphne wasn't to crazy to harm her son. Well she was wrong.

Someone knocked on the front door and Nathan went to answer it. When Brooke heard it was the police she jumped off the couch and ran to the door. "Did you find my son? Please tell me you found him."

Nathan and the officers looked at Brooke, one of them spoke up. "Ma'm i'm very sorry to tell you this. But the car that we were following was blown up ealier in an accident on the highway. We aren't exactly sure but we think thats the car your son was in."

Silence blew over them. Was what they were hearing true? It couldn't be. Their little boy was just with them hours ago, a-and now he was gone? Brooke could feel her body slowly start to shut down,  
it was agonizing. It felt like her heart had started to melt inside her chest. Her eyes fell shut and throat had gone dry. She was in shock.

"Wha-well ar-are you sure they were still in the car?" Nathan stuttered. Looking down at his wife who had started to pale even more than she was before.

The officer cleared his throat. "Not certainly. But we checked within a 100 mile radius from the accident and there was no sign of him."

"Oh god." He felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he grabbed Brooke who had collapsed next to him. Fear flashed through his eyes as he saw Brooke's eyes go to the back of her head. The policeman grabbed his phone and called for an ambulence. This sort of thing was common when given this kind of news. I mean, she was just told her five year old was blown up in a car. Talk about life shattering.

The ambulence got there only a few minutes later. With Brooke still in Nathan's arms, the paramedics rushed out of the truck and up to them with the gurnee. She was lifted up in a matter of seconds, and wheeled straight to the truck. Nathan held her hand as they rode over to the hospital. It took about ten minutes, then they brought her straight into the ER. Doctors and nurses were rushing up to them. Nathan had a hard time grasping all of this. He could barely even think straight. But he had to call Victoria, she needed to know. The rest of the gang showed up shortly with sympathetic faces. Lucas went up to his brother and put a hand oh his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. Nathan lost it right then. Tears streamed down his cheeks while his sobs echoed in the waiting room. Their friends stood by with sadness in their eyes.

"H-he's gone, Luc. This can't be ha-a-ppening to us." He cried, gripping the back of Lucas's shirt.

Lucas tried to keep it together, for his brother's sake. "I know, its not fair Nate."

All of a sudden Nathan pushed Lucas away and screamed, "NOT FAIR? I JUST LOST MY SON! BENNETT'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

"Nathan Scott?" A doctor in a long white coat and blue scub pants came out with a chart in his hands.

Everyone turned their attention onto him, Nathan walked up to him. "Y-yes, is my wife going to be okay Doc?"

"Brooke was a lucky girl. Her blood sugar dropped to the 50's and she almost went into a coma. We believe this was caused by the news you recieved earlier. I'm very sorry about your loss Mr. Scott." The guy in his late 60's said with sencerity.

"S-so she's alright, right?" Nathan asked.

The doctor smiled, "Yes she should be just fine. But I don't want her under any stress for awhile. You may not want to talk about.."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "When can i see her?"

"Now. She's in room 224." He stated and then went back through the doubled doors, the ones that state 'Athourized staff only'.

He was somewhat relieved with the news, but wasn't sure if now was the right time to go visit her. Nathan decided to go up there, alone, and go into her room. The lights were off and the curtains were shut tight,  
making really hard to see. He managed to sit down in the chair next to the bed and take Brooke's delicate hand in his own. A silent tear fell down his cheek. Seeing her with the oxygen tubes up her nose, and the IV in her arm made him sad. Oh how he wished he could take her spot, or even Bennett's for that matter. Brooke's eyes finally fluttered open, looking around and taking in the atmosphere. When their eyes met both of stayed silent. They just stared at each other, for answers, to make sense of all of this. "H-howww, Nate. What did we do to deserve this?" She cried, letting her emotions start to spill out.

Nathan grabbed the side of her face and shook his heads, tears falling freely. "I-I don't know." Then he remembered what the Doctor said about keeping her stress level down. He took Brooke in his arms and tried to soothe her pain. Nothing was going to help her pain, she needed her baby boy.

"T-this can't be happening. GIVE ME MY SON BACK! YOU LET DAPHNE TAKE HIM! WHERE ARE THEY?" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried hitting his arms but Nathan stayed there in her bed, holding her tightly.

Her screaming caused the doctor from earlier and a few nurses rush in. All of them looked concerned. "Mrs. Scott you need to calm down. Take some deep breath's for me okay."

Brooke shook her head and started kicking her legs towards Nathan's body. It pained him to see his wife like this. He stayed still and tried to hold back the tears. The doctor gave permission to one of the nurses to give her a sedative. Brooke struggled a little while longer until she floated out of conciousness. She laid peacefully in Nathan's arm, making him sigh in relief. When the doctor and nurses left, Nathan let him self silently cry. For Brooke, for Bennett. His family was ripped from his arms in a matter of hours. Now he had to watch his life and Brooke's change drastically. How could God do this to him? They'd already been through so much, Brooke has already gone through so much with getting abused by Damien and Rachel's death.

Nathan needed a miracle, but he wasn't so sure miracles exsisted anymore.

A.N- So since I haven't gotten many reviews i decided to do a remake of this first chapter. I hope you aren't too disappointed in my writing. Please review and let me know what you think? (: thanks

P.S- Will Nathan get his Miracle?


End file.
